Looks Like Christmas
by skargasm
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...


**Title:** Looks Like Christmas  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
**Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but Proofread  
**Prompt(s):** Lazuli's Advent of Spander & **lover100** Prompt 068 : Floor, **fc_smorgasbord** Prompt 22 : Nice & Rough and this picture here by **mwrgana_muse**  
**Notes:** Dedicated to **mwrgana_muse** for the beautiful Spander icon she personalised for me, created from the image shown above and for **consumedly** who always shows me love, even when I scare her by being mean to the boys! Happy Christmas to you both xx  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine - I just use 'em, abuse 'em, and send them back a little sore but happy!  
**Summary:** It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...

* * *

For a moment he wondered if he had the wrong house. Throwing the door open, he checked the number, shaking his head at the silliness of his actions.

"Luv?"

"Through here Spike!" Following the sound of Xander's voice, Spike walked through the small hallway into their living room, a gasp escaping him as he took in the changes. The fireplace had been decorated – pine cones on the mantelpiece, scented candles scattered around the room. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner, black and red tinsel and decorations making the branches bow slightly under their weight. At the top of the tree, causing a huge grin to spread over his face, was what could only be described as a punk fairy. It was wearing a black mesh top, leather look trousers and had spiked blond hair. Xander had decorated it and Spike could clearly see fangs and drops of blood drawn on the pretty fairy face.

Standing in the middle of the room, Spike turned around to take it all in. The fire was burning brightly and Xander had used pine logs because the smell was circulating through the room, evoking feelings of warmth and happiness in Spike's heart. He remembered telling Xander about some of the Christmases he had had when he was human – about how the simple things reminded him of happier times – and Xander had obviously taken everything he had said to heart. There wasn't a single expensive decoration in the room – some were obviously home-made, others he recognised as having belonged to Joyce back in Sunnydale. That had been a sad day – clearing out the house during the period when Buffy was dead – but he remembered seeing the boxes of Christmas decorations that Xander had said he would give a home to.

Quiet hymns were playing on the stereo in the corner which threw Spike for a loop – how the hell had the boy managed that?

"Happy Christmas Spike." He turned and there stood Xander, dressed in jeans and a bright green and red Christmas jumper, a Santa hat resting jauntily on his head, slightly obscuring his eye patch.

"What the - "

"I wanted our first Christmas to be special – there's turkey with stuffing, Brussels sprouts, roast potatoes and gravy. And I got Giles to send me a Christmas pudding with some brandy that we can set alight when we're ready to eat it."

"Xander - "

"Please? I want to make this special – for both of us."

"K, Pet, okay." Stepping forward, Spike pressed his lips gently to Xander's, not for the first time asking himself how he got so lucky as to fall in love and be loved by the Scoobie's White Knight. 

* * *

The meal was amazingly awful. The turkey was dry, the roast potatoes had gone cold, the Brussels sprouts were like bullets and the gravy was so lumpy it was necessary to chew it. But it didn't matter. After eating, or pretending to, they sat on the comfy leather sofa and Spike laughed as Xander shared another story of his less than stellar romantic history before Buffy came to town, complete with a toilet swirly courtesy of Larry in the locker rooms when it transpired that the jock was in love with the same girl as Xander.

"God, that's awful Pet! Sounds like it was pure luck you ever managed to get laid."

"Luck had nothing to do with it – the Xan-man made up for lack of quantity with quality my dear vampire!"

"Yeah? Oh yeah, I heard from Faith that you and she - " Spike made the universal gesture for sex, circling one finger and poking another one back and forth through it.

" - she and I did it once. She showed me round her curves but to be honest I was more like a human sized dildo!"

"Ouch, Pet, not the best introduction to sex."

"Better her than a psychotic vampire seeress but let's not compare!"

"OI! Dru was never psychotic! An' who says she was me introduction to sex?"

"Oh please! I've met William, remember? When you first got the soul – William was a gentleman, no way he got his end over before Dru."

"The words you're lookin for, pet, are got his leg over! If you're gonna take the piss, learn the language!"

"Still got more experience than you have!" Sticking his tongue out, Xander laughed in Spike's face.

"Cheeky bugger!" Leaning over, Spike sucked Xander's tongue into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the man as he shoved him backwards onto the sofa. "You're a daft pillock, anyone ever tell ya that?"

"My British lover tells me so all the time." Xander answered, wrapping arms and legs around Spike and holding on tight.

"Ahhh, so you found someone to put up with ya, did ya? After your _many_ experiences?"

"Yes, I did. And in typical fashion, I ended up with the strangest demon of all. Not the normal kinda demon for me – I did a Slayer and a vengeance demon but ended up finding true love with a vampire with a soul. Nope, nothing ordinary for me."

"An' does he love you – this souled vampire?" Reaching up for a kiss, Xander looked Spike directly in the eye.

"He loves me more and better than anyone I have ever known. And I love him more than that."

"Truly?"

"Truly." For a time, the silence in the room was broken only by the crackling of the fire, the soft rustle of clothes being removed and tossed aside, moans and sighs as bodies settled alongside each other.

"S'take it to the floor luv." Spike murmured, leaning back to stroke his hands down Xander's torso, admiring the broad tanned chest, the curve of belly, down to the straining head of Xander's cock pushing itself into his hand. Stroking it lightly, Spike smiled as it greeted his hands with a tear of pre-cum, the moans coming from Xander telling him more clearly than words how affected his lover was by his touch.

Slipping down onto the floor, he moved swiftly to put Xander beneath him, cradling his head gently as he took the warmth of his mouth once more. Hands moved over memorised flesh, tweaking peaked brown nipples before sliding down to cup hips that were made for his hands. Strong thighs wrapped around his waist as Xander welcomed him between his legs, a hold he couldn't break even if he wanted to keeping him close. Cupping Xander's face, he kissed him deeply, tongue sliding between welcoming lips to dance and play within. At the same time, he slipped his hand down Xander's body to the upturned ass, squeezing each cheek gently before stroking around the puckered entrance.

"All ready for me then, Pet?"

"Oh yeah... didn't want to waste time when we got to the main course. Of course, if you'd rather I – fuck Spike!" Head thrown back, Xander gasped for air as he adjusted to Spike's sudden forceful entry. Leaning back, Spike waited, giving Xander the chance to adjust as he revelled in the tight warmth rippling along the length of his enclosed cock.

His eyes travelled down the length of the beauty laid before him : strong throat, arched back as Xander fought for breath; strong, broad chest heaving with effort, sweat sliding down into the well of his belly button; heavy, pulsing cock, leaking against his stomach, making Spike's mouth water with desire; strong thighs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight, holding him where he adored being held. And suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer – wanted, _needed_ to move, to take.

"Now luv?" His voice was strained, the effort to stay still and let Xander adjust showing in the tight grip he maintained on the other man's hips. Xander took another deep breath, then tilted his head up to look at Spike. It was times like this – when Xander removed the patch and let Spike see him completely and utterly as he was – that the love swelled within him, so deep and so strong, it almost made his heart start beating again.

"Now, baby, please now!" Sharp but tender, strong but gentle, rough but not hurting – the movement of Spike's hips evidence of much practice, knowing exactly how to move. How to drag the growls from Xander's throat then make them turn into whimpers; to make him hold onto Spike with arms and legs, tugging him in tight, trying to crawl under his skin; the swivel of hips that made Xander's arms and legs fly apart as he arched up onto his shoulders to force Spike deeper. Times when Spike felt that he was in Xander so deep, he would never find his way out again and ecstatic to be there – never wanting to let go.

But the pressure would build, the groans would become guttural – deep cries for mercy, for an end, for whatever it would take to make his brain implode and his bones melt as he came for his Spike. And as he felt the warmth splatter against his stomach and chest, the tight clench of Xander's muscles around him as he sank in in in, Spike felt his soul leave his body and join with Xander's til they danced and sang and flew back to earth.

"Did you know you get very poetic when you're in my ass?"

"Never one to let a bit o'romance spoil the moment, eh Pet?" Smirking, Spike slid free, rolling and adjusting until he and Xander were snuggled together in front of the fire-place. Xander laughed, pulling Spike's arm over his waist and gripping his hand. "So – gonna explain all this then?"

"What – this? Well, when two guys really really have the hots for each other - "

"OI! You know what I mean. All this – fire, decorations, tree."

"Oh that. Well, when you first came out of the amulet you were stuck – couldn't leave the building, had to put up with Deadboy in all his broody glory. So you missed Christmas. And I know everyone's expecting us to visit them this year for a bit of a reunion. But I wanted you to have a real Christmas. One with just me and you. You know?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Spike smiled and dipped his head so that he could nuzzle into the back of Xander's neck, inhale the aroma that was a mixture of him and Xander combined, forever.

"Yeah, Pet, I know. Never thought I'd be saying this, but Happy Christmas Pet. Love you."

"Love you too." Reaching back with one hand, Xander stroked a sharp cheekbone. "I must love you – who else would be willing to wear a heavy jumper and be lighting a fire in the middle of June?"

"Only you, Xander, only you!" 

* * *

Wishing you a very Happy Christmas!


End file.
